Squee sees the therapist
by Zooey Side
Summary: Squee is forced by his school to see a therapist. Can a therapist really help somebody as screwed up as Squee? Rated T for naughty words. My first fanfic ever so review.


Squee looked around the large room with concern in his eyes. The waiting room looked menacing and gigantic through the young child's eyes. He felt frozen to his seat and was afraid to squirm around.

" You're lucky your school's making me take you to see the therapist. I had to miss work for this. I hope you're happy"

Squee wasn't sure what was going on. He didn't know what a therapist was and how happy he should be. Squee could only nod his head slowly and stare at the wall across from him with his mouth agape as a response to his father's cruel remark. A tall man with a clipboard appeared in front of a shut door.

The man looked down at his clipboard and said in to the air, "Todd?"

Squee gasped. He looked up at the smiling man with the clipboard . Squee recalled that a doctor had been smiling before giving him his tetanus shot. Squee tightly squeezed his eyes together. He pushed Shmee against his chest tightly and with his other hand he held on to the bottom of the chair. Squee's father quickly plied his son's hand from underneath the chair and jerked him up holding on to his wrist . The man with the clipboard continued to smile and lead Squee's father, with young Squee in tow, behind the door he had appeared from.

Squee was dragged in to a office. Were his father released Squee's wrist . Squee was told to have a seat on a large sofa that was located underneath a window. Squee did as he was told and took a second to observe the room. There was a small desk chair located across from him and a desk in another corner. Sloppy drawings were hung on the wall. All this made Squee nervous and he squeezed Shmee closer to himself.

"Hello there little boy what's your name?" The therapist with the clipboard asked in a high pitch voice.

Squee was only able to emit his trademark "squee" sound.

The therapist turned to Squee's father, who sat next to Squee on the large sized sofa and said, "Kids are so cute at this age." Squee's father replied in a forced grunt. The therapist flashed a large photo worthy grin at Squee's father. The therapist then asked Squee's father to leave the room for a minute.

" So, who's your friend there?" The therapist asked nodding towards Shmee.

Squee looked up at the therapist with his large eyes before quietly answering, " S-s-hmeeee"

" Do you have lotsa friends?" The therapist inquired before remembering to flash a huge smile.

Squee once again answered slowly and quietly " Well there's Pepitio , he's my best friend besides Shmee."

"Do you get along nicely with Pepitio?"

"Y-y-yes, except when he wants me to join his dad on the dark side."

The therapist let himself show that he was physically taken aback only for a second. "Who's your friends dad?" he recovered.

"Satan" Squee answered shyly.

"Do you have any other friends?"

"There's the scary neighbor man, he wants to be my friend but he scares me a lot. I hear weird noises coming from his house all the time like screams and chainsaws and laughing."

The therapist proceeded to write something down on the sheet of paper of the clipboard.

" I absolutely understand you. Do you love your parents?" The therapist asked with a forced pseudo-comforting smile.

" Of course I love my parents!" Squee replied before suddenly looked down at Shmee in his lap.

" Shmee, it's not true of course they love me. I love them. Mommy doesn't neglect me the happy pills just make her sleepy and Daddy doesn't think I am an accident I just screw things up a lot" Squee said in a stern tone to his bear before looking up at the therapist with a smile. The therapist didn't return Squee's friendly smile.

" Something the matter?" Squee asked curiously.

" I am going to be honest with you, you're the most fucked up kid I have seen. No wonder why your dad thinks you were a mistake. Your bear tells you bad things, you're friends with the Anti-Christ and your neighbor is a serial killer. You are going to grow up to be either a homicidal maniac or a recluse" The therapist said in a stern tone.

Squee ran out of the room with Shmee in tears.

" Goddamn it I knew I should have never had you! You're nothing but I waste of money and you make everything worse than it has to be. The therapist was supposed to help you and you only let him fuck you up even more!" Squee's dad screamed when he saw Squee in tears.


End file.
